


SakuMo's Corrwain Week 2018

by SakuraMota



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrwain Week 2018, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: Happy Corrwain Week 2018!  I'll be posting for our prompts every day this week!Dec 2: StoriesDec 3: NamesDec 4: FamilyDec 5: Chosen OneDec 6: MotherDec 7: Modern AUDec 8: Wedding





	1. Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Stories is loosely based on [More Than This by Vanessa Carlton](https://youtu.be/77cFGvF_hms). :3

_ Corrwain Week 2018 _

Day 1

_ Stories _

Odin smothered a yawn and poked at the fire in the center of the ring of stones with a long stick. Crickets chirped in the distance, their songs and the crackling of campfire filling the quiet. The moon, half-waning, cast a dim glow over the campground. He hugged his knees to his chest, resting his chin atop them. Night guard duty was the worst. Odin had always been more of an early riser, up with the sun. Conversely, it meant by day’s end, he was exhausted, and he typically fell asleep soon after his head met the pillows. So taking the watch from midnight to dawn was always a struggle for him. He was honestly so tired that he lacked the energy to even talk to himself, so he sat in silence, staring into the flames, his mind somewhere else. However, the sound of approaching footsteps roused him from his daze. Head snapping up, he reached for the tome tucked at his side as the figure came into the light.

“So you’re the one on dawn duty tonight, Odin.”

“L-Lady Corrin?!” he said, jaw slacking open as he blinked excessively. Catching his stupor, he cleared his throat. “What brings you out at this ungodly hour, milady?”

“I woke from a dream and couldn’t fall back to sleep,” Corrin said with a shrug, which explained why she was in only her bed shorts and a tunic, a blanket drawn around her shoulders. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Of course not, milady,” said Odin, proffering a hand to indicate she could sit wherever she liked. He expected she would seat herself opposite him since it was closest to her, but instead she circled around the fire and settled beside him. The close proximity made his heart drum a bit faster; lately, being around the princess made him feel a bit uneasy, like his heart was running a marathon. It made his palms sweaty and his skin prickle with some sort of... _ desire _ , his head screaming ridiculous ideas, like touching her hair or pulling her close. He assumed it was a result of his usual need for physical contact—he’d always been a bit clingy, to be honest—but this somehow felt different than his usual touch-starved spells, because it only happened when she was around, and only with  _ her _ , no one else.

“How are you holding up?” Corrin asked, smiling softly at him. “Dawn duty is always the roughest watch.”

“I can feel the power draining out of me, like some dreadful magic is sapping my energy,” he admitted with a huffed chuckle.

“You poor thing,” she said with a grin, patting his arm, a gesture that rippled chills through him.

“I must admit, though I cloak myself in darkness, my brain favors the daytime,” he said, lips twitching into a small smile.

“That explains why you’re always so chipper in the mornings,” Corrin said, drawing her knees in and laying her cheek against one, facing toward him. “I envy you for that; I’m a disaster with mornings before coffee.”

“Lord Leo is of a similar disposition,” Odin said. “I...may have suffered his wrath on more than one occasion.”

Corrin giggled, a bubbly sound that made him beam every time he heard it. He was grateful he could have frank conversations like this with her; through their many conversations, the pair of them had become good friends, and in that regard, he considered their closeness to rival his relationships with Laslow and Selena. It was refreshing to let his guard down a little, to be openly honest with someone. He liked it, he...liked that it was with Corrin.

“Maybe you can teach us how to be more tolerant in the morning, then,” she said with a warm smile.

“I fear that may be too arduous a task, milady; your brother is immune to my encouragement.”

“Then maybe just teach me, then,” she said, her eyes crinkling with amusement.

“Challenge accepted, Lady Corrin,” he said, winking at her. They both laughed at this, a cozy atmosphere between them. “So, forgive me for prying,” he said, “but you mentioned a dream awoke you from your restful slumber. What sort was it? We can’t have our noble leader plagued by nightmares.”

Her face fell at the question, and he instantly regretted it. “I guess...yeah, I think it  _ was _ a nightmare, you’re right,” she said softly, eyes drifting toward the fire.

Eyebrows tipping upward, Odin frowned. “My apologies, Lady Corrin, I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s okay, Odin,” said Corrin, turning back to him and shaking her head. “I always know you mean well,” she added, gripping his arm for reassurance. Her fingers lingered there just long enough that it made his chest tighten before she pulled away again. “In my dream, I was taken back to the Northern Fortress and forbidden to leave again. I begged to be set free, or to at least see my siblings, but I was left there, all alone.” Her eyes lidded as she stared into the flames. “It reminded me of all the times I felt lonely growing up. All the...All the nights I cried myself to sleep, thinking I’d be trapped there forever, never knowing why.”

A pang of sadness crept into his chest, and he had to bury another of those strong urges to take her in his arms. “I’m truly sorry,” he said. “I...Is there something I can do? Odin Dark won’t stand idly by when a friend is in need.”

She smiled, heartfelt and kind, a look in her eyes that broke his heart. “It’s all right, Odin. I decided to take a walk to clear my head and ended up here. And, in a way, you’re already helping me.” When he tilted his head in query, she glanced shyly at her feet. “I was happy to see you’re the one on watch tonight, because I was just thinking that I wanted to see you, to have you cheer me up like you always do. So,” she said, locking eyes with him again, “all you need to do to help is be your usual self. That’s enough for me.”

Scorching heat flooded his cheeks, and he was suddenly grateful the glow of the firelight wasn’t bright enough to make this fact noticeable. Clearing his throat, he ruffled his hair, a nervous tick. “I’m glad I can be of assistance, Lady Corrin,” he said with a small smile. “Still, I’m sorry that you went through such troubles.”

“Well, we don’t get to choose how our childhoods turn out, do we?” Corrin said with a sigh.

“N...No...I don’t suppose we do,” he said, face darkening. He stared absently at the fire, falling silent.

“...Odin?” Corrin asked with concern after a long pause.

“...I admit, in some way, I understand your loneliness,” Odin said, a twinge of sadness in his voice. “My parents were often away when I was younger. Every time they would leave, I was left with a lingering anxiety that they would never return from whatever conflict they left to quell. Then one day, when I was a little older...they didn’t.”

“Oh gods, Odin...I’m so sorry,” she said, eyebrows rising. She scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. “That’s awful.”

“We don’t get to choose how our childhoods turn out,” he said, smile bitter. “However, we do get to choose how they shape us. For me, I vowed to get stronger, so I could protect what I had left. I think,” he said, turning to her, his smile softening, “that the loneliness and sadness we both felt in our youth made us who we are today. I can’t speak for you, milady, but I’m pretty happy with who I am.”

Corrin stared back at his impudent grin, and a smile split her face, cheeks dimpling. “Me too,” she said. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her arms curling around his bicep to hug it to her, and, taking her lead, Odin rested his cheek against the crown of her head. They sat in silence, pops from the fire and cricket chirps filling the void. “Still,” she said abruptly, “I’m sure we both have good stories to tell from our childhoods, right? I know I do.”

“Absolutely,” Odin agreed. “I’ve no shortage of fond memories to recall. After all, they’re apart of my origin story as a chosen hero.”

A soft giggle answered him. “Recall one for me, then,” said Corrin, her thumb stroking against his arm.

Her touch electrified him, filling him with an upsurge of energy. “Very well then,” he said, affecting his typical tone. “Odin Dark has tales of all sorts to delight and amaze. However,” he said, grin quirking, “I think it’s only fair if milady shares her own stories as well.”

She hesitated for a few seconds before replying, “Sure. I have lots I can share, too.”

They spent the next several hours trading stories, some humorous, others heartfelt. Odin shared tales of how his father tried to teach him horse combat but how he was absolutely terrible at it, from hitting the horse in the head with his weapon to falling off backwards on numerous occasions. Corrin recounted a time she and her siblings played hide and seek on the Fortress grounds and Leo got stuck in a tree. Back and forth they went, laughing all the while, huddled together by the slowly dying fire. As dawn approached, their energy flagged, the pair of them yawning and pausing for long interims between stories. Her head remained on his shoulder throughout, and since she didn’t protest, he kept his cheek firmly snuggled against her. It was cozy and dreamlike, being this close to her, swapping anecdote after anecdote. In all honesty, it made him inexplicably happy, and he wanted it to go on forever.

The glow of morning light crept on the horizon, the two of them staring into the distance in another drowsy silence. Vibrant orange softened the blackness of the night sky, and in the circle of stones, only cinders remained, their light fading with each passing moment.

“The sunrise is beautiful,” Corrin said in almost a whisper.

Eyes burning and sagging, Odin glanced at the horizon, smothering a yawn. “It pales in comparison to your beauty,” he said, not really aware of what he was saying.

There was a short pause, and then Corrin huffed a chuckle. “Is that so?”

“Nn,” Odin muttered, his cheek nuzzling against her with his nod. “Your radiance out—” He yawned again, continuing through it, “—outshines nature itself.” He was on the cusp of dozing, his eyelids heavy and his brain foggy to the point of blunt honesty. “It’s why everyone loves you.”

“Everyone, huh?” she said, a tone of mischief in her voice. She reached and brushed her fingers against the hand resting against his stomach. “Even you?”

“Especially me,” said Odin, weaving his fingers between hers and pulling her hand in to lock in place. “Corrin, you’re...I…” A silence fell between them, his steady, rhythmic breathing indicating he’d fallen asleep mid-sentence.

When he didn’t continue, Corrin shifted her head on his shoulder. “...Odin?”

“Buh, I’m up,” he said groggily, head shooting upright.

Giggling, Corrin sat up and petted his cheek. “Odin, you don’t even know what you’re saying right now, do you?” she said, her smile adoring.

“Of course I do,” he said, eyebrows shifting indignantly. He snuggled into her palm, adding, “I’m saying you’re the keeper of my heart.”

She bit at her lip, cheeks pinkening. “Yeah?”

“Mm-hm,” Odin mumbled, eyes drooping closed again.

“Odin…”

He peeked from beneath his lashes at her, and the heady, almost anxious look in her eyes made him lift his head. Something inside him, be it exhaustion or clarity, made him bold, and he bent forward, cupping her cheek with one hand.

The kiss was gentle but brief, because the moment their lips connected, a surge of adrenaline jolted him awake, finally comprehending everything he’d just said and was now doing. With a yelp, he rocketed backward, sputtering noises of shock. “ _ Oh my gods _ , what did I—L-Lady Corrin, forgive me, I lost my head—oh  _ gods _ , what is  _ wrong _ with me—p-please, don’t be angry, I just—!”

He continued to ramble in this manner, hands flailing frantically as his face flooded with color. Corrin blinked, watching his confidence unravel by the second. With a huffed snort, she burst with laughter, a hand coming up to cover her face. Odin gaped at her, taken aback by her sudden fit of giggles.

“Uh...L-Lady Corrin?” Odin said, confusion heavy in his voice and expression.

Two hands clasped Odin’s cheeks, and before he could comprehend what was happening, Corrin’s lips were upon his. He made a few muffled sounds of surprise in her mouth, but when she pulled away and gave him a smile warmer than the sun, realization struck him, his eyebrows jumping upward, which only made Corrin giggle again. Grinning from ear to ear, he leaned forward, and they met for a series of sweet kisses, Corrin sighing contently as his fingers looped locks of her hair. Finally, all those urges to hold her close were sated, his heart keeping a blissful rhythm as Corrin mapped the inside of his mouth and meshed her fingers in his hair. The warmth of the new day, the taste of her in his mouth, the faint smell of the dying coals, the light brushes of her skin against his as he welcomed her advance into his arms—he couldn’t wish for anything more perfect than this.

Winded, they separated, foreheads pressed together, noses lovingly touching. With a small giggle, Corrin said, “I guess I don’t have to worry about being lonely anymore, do I?”

Pecking her lips again, Odin chuckled, “Indeed not. And if ever you are, you know where to find me.”

“Will you swap stories with me then, too?” she asked, smiling tenderly at him. “I want to know everything about you, Odin. Until you have no more tales to tell.”

“I’m afraid that’s impossible, my love,” he said, thumb stroking against her cheek. “Because the best ones still lie ahead with you.”


	2. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely set in my [Aching Blood timeline's](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043576) canon. C:

_ Corrwain Week 2018 _

Day 2

_ Names _

  
  


Sweat trickled down Odin’s brow as he made the finishing touches on the grip of the axe on the worktable. Even a stone’s throw away, the heat of the forge was overwhelming. Still, despite the blanketing heat, he enjoyed being on this rotation. Getting to maintain and enhance the army’s weapons was great fun, and tinkering with them really got his blood pumping. Maybe that was why his wife always insisted on accompanying him. Corrin had seated herself across the room at a table a fair distance from the fire, pouring over the weekly expenses. They’d both been silent for the past hour, however; Odin took weapon maintenance very seriously, and Corrin had expressed a need for quiet calculating. Despite that, he was happy to have her nearby for shared smiles when they both looked up from their work, flirty winks and blown kisses interspersed throughout.

Wiping his forehead with the back of his wrist, Odin beamed at the completed weapon. “And that should do it!” he announced triumphantly. “Another weapon given the Odin Dark seal of approval!”

Corrin set down her quill, grinning. “Thanks for all your hard work, babe,” she said, winking at him.

With a chuckle, Odin stood and stretched his sore limbs, stiff from the long period of sitting. “Your continued encouragement is appreciated as always, my love,” he said, crossing the room to her.

“Glad to be of service, cutie,” she teased with a broad smile.

Eyes crinkling with affection, Odin planted his hands on her table and bent across it to kiss her. Happily, her hands framed his cheeks and kept him, the two of them trading kiss after kiss that slowly deepened into a full-out snog, tongues caressing languidly. Minutes ticked by in bliss, to the point that Odin considered scooping her up and retiring to a corner of the forge for a proper moment of passion, but a voice in the doorway interrupted their revelry.

“Ugh, guys, seriously, get a room,” Laslow said with a tone of disgust, a hand covering his eyes as he shut the door behind him.

Ignoring him, Odin nuzzled Corrin’s nose. “Seems to me we’re already in a room. Wouldn’t you agree, beloved?”

“Absolutely right,” Corrin said with a giggle, smooching him again.

“A private one, then!” Laslow retorted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It was until you showed up,” Odin commented, his fingers gently gripping Corrin’s chin, his focus still entirely on her.

Laslow let out an exasperated sigh, throwing his hands up in resignation. “I swear, you two are—wait, Odin, why the hells are you shirtless?!”

He had a point; Odin was, in fact, missing his tunic, attired only in his pants, boots, and a blacksmith apron. The absent tunic hung on a hook on the wall close to the forge fires.

“He got all sweaty sitting near the fire,” Corrin explained with a soft grin, petting Odin’s cheek. “So I told him he could take it off. It’s just practical.”

“And I’m sure it’s just a coincidence that you’re here, watching him all shirtless and sweaty, huh?” Laslow said with a raised eyebrow.

“It’d be a shame to waste such a lovely view,” she said, winking at Odin.

“Aw,  _ baaabe _ , don’t make me blush,” Odin said, ruffling his hair in embarrassment, grinning from ear to ear.

“But you’re so cute when you blush.”

“ _ Baaaabe _ …”

“Dear gods, you two are nauseating,” Laslow said, both hands over his face and his head tipped backward. The secondhand embarrassment was borderline unbearable; they weren’t known as the most shamelessly affectionate couple in the army for nothing. “Can I just take my axe and get away from all this gross PDA?”

“Yes, please, leave,” Corrin said, her eyes still on Odin and twinkling with mischief.

“Ughhh, you’re doing this on purpose to embarrass me, aren’t you?” Laslow said as Odin shuffled over to the worktable to retrieve the requested weapon.

“That’s one reason,” she said, propping an elbow on the table and resting her chin on her extended palm. “The other is that I absolutely adore my husband.”

“Aww. I love you too, my dragonlily,” Odin said with a broad grin, returning with axe in hand.

“Naga, take me now,” Laslow said, staring at the ceiling with an vexed sigh.

“One Odin Dark special, as requested, Laslow,” he said, offering the weapon to him.

Laslow took the axe, examining it with genuine interest. It was no secret that Odin was probably the best blacksmith in the whole of the army; he was meticulous to a fault when it came to weapon maintenance, and his technique with the forge was borderline flawless. The blade of the axe shimmered in the light, glossy from the fresh oiling, and the leather on the pommel squeaked in his hands. If he didn’t know any better, he would swear Odin had handed him a brand new axe, not the same one he’d been using for ages.

“There’s only one thing left to call the job complete,” Odin said, hands on his hips.

Laslow cringed. Of course, there was one downside to Odin running the forge. “Odin, seriously, you don’t need to name it,” he said with a sigh.

“What?!” Odin gasped, face falling in shock. “Release a weapon from my care,  _ unbaptized? _ The very notion is scandalous! How can a weapon properly protect you without a name?!”

“I think I’ll manage somehow,” Laslow said wearily. “Everyone else is the army seems to.”

“Xander and Ryoma’s weapons have names,” Corrin pointed out, standing to join them. “As does my Yato.”

“Yes, exactly!” Odin said, turning his head toward her and then back to Laslow to indicate his point. “And they’re blades of infamy, radiating power! It’s because my darling wife carries a named weapon that I feel she’s truly safe on the battlefield!”

“ _ Fine _ ,” Laslow sighed, a hand over his eyes. “But could you at least pick a name that isn’t weird?”

“Midnight Cleaver isn’t a weird name!” Odin spat, incensed.

“Good  _ gods _ , Odin,” Laslow groaned, hand sliding down his face. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m very serious!” he said, indignance thick in his expression.

“I think it’s a great name,” Corrin said, looping arms with her husband and tucking into his side. “I know you worked very diligently on it today.”

“I did,” Odin said with a nod, huffing. “I labored not only over the weapon itself but also over the proper title to bestow upon it.”

“And I’m sure Laslow appreciates all your thought and effort,  _ don’t you _ , Laslow?”

The leer she shot him pierced right through him, sending a shiver down his body. Curled around Odin’s bicep, a deep glower accompanying her frown, one hand over the side pouch where she kept her dragonstone, Corrin radiated threatening energy, to the point that it made Laslow swallow, his throat suddenly dry. Her presence in the forge with her husband made sense now.

“O...Of course, Odin,” Laslow said, eyes still locked with Corrin’s scowl. “Midnight Cleaver, was it? I’ll...take good care of it.”

“Excellent!” Odin said, brightening in an instant. “Your dark patronage is much appreciated, my friend!”

“Right…” Laslow said, still eyeing Corrin as he backed up toward the door, his hand groping blindly for the handle.

“Be seeing you, Laslow!” Corrin said, her whole demeanor shifting to a more cheerful note but her eyes still carrying an undertone of intimidation.

“Uh-huh, sure,” said Laslow, prying the door open and excusing himself from the building.

“Another successful delivery!” Odin said chipperly. “Everyone seems much more accepting of my eponyms today. It usually doesn’t go this well for me.” He grinned at his wife. “Maybe it’s because my good luck charm is here.”

“Maybe everyone’s finally understanding your good intentions,” Corrin suggested, sliding her hands onto his shoulders and turning him toward her.

“One can only hope, my love,” he said, pulling her by the hips into him. “Now...I believe we were interrupted earlier.”

“Indeed we were,” she said with a giggle, pressing in to capture his lips.

If there was one thing Corrin couldn’t stand, it was people not appreciating Odin as much as she did. He was so thoughtful and giving, and if she had her way, she’d make sure the whole world treated him the way he should be, one weapon name at a time.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a hectic night in a Deeprealm for two parents and their small children. However, there's still an undercurrent of love to be found in their happy home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also set in Aching Blood's canon, which means Stahl!Owain. :3

_ Corrwain Week 2018 _

Day 3

_ Family _

“The Chosen Heroine will not be defeated!” four-year-old Ophelia shouted, a storybook, upside-down in her hands, held aloft as she faced down the dreaded pirate king. She was dressed in a pale yellow nightgown, her platinum hair brushed but still wild as usual, the tips of her pointed ears, inherited from her mother along with her crimson eyes, peeking out between locks.

“But you’ve fallen right into my diabolical trap, Heroine!” said Owain, a red cloth tied around his head like a bandana and an eyepatch (one of Niles’ spares) over his left eye. He’d cornered Ophelia between the bookshelf and the bed of her room, on his knees so he didn’t tower so completely over the small girl. “Your only choice is to surrender!”

“A maiden never surrenders!” Ophelia said. “For she has the blood of dragons on her side!” Scooping a stuffed dragon from the bed, she hurled it at the pirate king, shouting, “My strongest spell, Dragon Spiral!”

“Ah! I’ve been hit!” Owain cried, clutching at his chest. Dramatically, he fell backward on the floor, hands cushioning the fall. “How could I have been defeated so easily when I clearly had the upper hand?! You’re far more powerful than I gave you credit! Curse you, Heroine!”

“Victory for the Chosen Ones!” Ophelia declared, planting one foot on Owain’s stomach and raising her book over her head.

“And thus, peace was restored,” Corrin said with a giggle from the doorway, adjusting the infant Kana, who was fidgeting restlessly on her shoulder.

“Mama!” Ophelia said with glee, dropping the book and dashing toward the doorway, crashing into a hug around her mother’s legs. 

“I’m afraid your husband has met a cruel end, beloved,” Owain said, tilting his head back so he was looking at her upside down from the floor.

“So I see,” she said, beaming at him.

“Is Kana done eating now?” Ophelia asked, looking up hopefully at her mother. “Can you play with me too?”

“He is, but I’m afraid that means it’s bedtime, my love,” Corrin said, giving her daughter an affectionate head pat. Ophelia whined a protest, causing Kana to cry out and stir on her shoulder. “Ophelia, come now, none of that, your brother is already fussy.”

“He’s always fussy,” Ophelia pouted, folding her arms.

“That’s because he’s a baby, dearheart,” Owain said, rolling on his stomach and climbing to his feet to assist his wife. He removed his pirate costume and put a hand on Ophelia’s shoulder as he joined them. “The world is a new and terrifying place for one so small. He has yet to learn there’s a Chosen Heroine out there to protect him.”

“That’s right,” Corrin said, bouncing Kana to soothe him but smiling down at her daughter. “Until he’s old enough to learn that, we have to keep him safe.”

“And I’m sure that his big sister is more than suited to the task, right?” Owain said with a broad grin.

Ophelia glanced at both of her parents and nodded. “Nn, yeah. I can do that, I guess. But Mama, Papa, you’ll keep  _ me _ safe so I can keep Kana safe, right?”

“Of course!” Corrin said. “Always.”

“So does this mean when you go back, you’ll leave Kana here in the Deeprealms with me? So we’ll be safe?” Ophelia asked, tilting her head.

Owain and Corrin exchanged a worried glance before turning back to the girl, mirroring the same sad smile. “I’m afraid that’s a discussion for another day, my darling,” Owain said. “For now, slumber awaits.”

“Mama, will you read me a story first? Please?”

“You don’t want Papa to do it?” Corrin asked, her eyebrows up in surprise. “You always say his voices are better than mine.”

“ _ Nooo _ , it has to be you, Mama!” Ophelia insisted, shaking her head and tugging on Corrin’s arm. “Please?”

“I can put Kana to bed, beloved,” said Owain, his hands out in offered exchange.

“You’re sure? He’s in that overtired mood,” Corrin said as she delicately passed the infant.

“Worry not, my love!” he said, cradling Kana against his chest. “You focus on narrating a bedtime tale for our first-born! Owain Dark shall overcome our second-born’s crankiness and shuttle him off to the land of dreams before story’s end!”

With a tender smile, Corrin pecked his cheek. “I’m counting on you, then.”

“Come on, Mama, let’s pick out a book!” Ophelia insisted, dragging Corrin toward the bookshelf.

As Owain exited the room with the squirming baby, he heard his wife reply, “Let’s pick one Papa wrote for you,” which made him grin to himself. Life had been a bit hectic for the past several weeks, what with Kana’s arrival and the adjustment of having two children to tend to, one of which dominated his wife’s attention for nursing, not to mention the severe lack of sleep from the newborn’s irregular schedule. The change affected Ophelia, too, who had gotten accustomed to their full attention over the nine month span they’d stayed with her in this Deeprealm for Corrin’s pregnancy. He recognized the obvious signs of envy in her, so he was happy to allow mother and daughter this time alone together.

By the time Owain arrived in their bedroom, Kana was crying softly into his shoulder and wriggling around as if he couldn’t find a comfortable enough position to rest. “Now now, young one, it’s all right,” Owain said in hushed tones, stroking a hand on the back of the boy’s head. “Papa understands your quandary, begging for the sweet embrace of slumber yet unable to obtain its dark relief. Let’s see if we can help set you adrift.” Slowly, he eased into the cushioned rocking chair near the bassinet set bedside their bed, typically reserved for Corrin to nurse. “Now, what shall it be, my son? Perhaps a tale of one of Papa’s heroic exploits?” Kana made a grumbling noise and butted his head into Owain’s neck, which made him chuckle. “Okay, no adventure stories, then. How about I tell you about your grandparents, then?” He stroked Kana’s back in a soothing rhythm, gently moving the chair with his feet and resting his cheek against him as the baby snuggled into his neck. “No protests? All right, let’s see…

“Your grandmother Lissa was a renowned healer and one of the most amazing women in all of Ylisse,” he began. “She was both a doting mother and a strict disciplinarian, which, I know, sounds counterintuitive, but trust me, she had a knack for knocking sense into me in the most loving way possible. When things took a dark turn in our country, she held everyone together until her last breath.” Kana made a disgruntled noise, and Owain nodded. “Yes, I’m sad to report that your grandmother left us...but that’s a sad story for another time, maybe when you’re older. For now, I’ll say she was a benevolent, caring soul, and I loved her very dearly, much like I love your mother.

“Now your grandfather Stahl was the bravest man I’ve ever known,” Owain continued with a fond smile. “He was a famed Paladin in the ranks of Ylisse’s royal forces, serving directly under his brother-in-law and your great-uncle, Chrom, the Exalt. That also meant he could protect his wife, the crown princess of the Halidom.” Kana shifted on Owain’s shoulder, finding his fist and sucking against his balled knuckle. “You seem unfazed by the news that your father is also a royal, Kana. Perhaps you sensed this dual nobility in your bloodline already?” He grinned to himself, kissing the boy’s forehead. “How very perceptive of you. I’d expect nothing less of my son. In any case, your grandfather was a fearsome knight and a stalwart friend, always giving to others he held dear. Sure, some teased him for his healthy appetite, one you seem to have inherited, judging by how often you need your mother, but is it so wrong for a man to appreciate a good meal? I certainly don’t think so, but then, I’m told by your mother my appetite is pretty healthy, too.” He paused, his eyes lidding contemplatively. “Your grandfather taught me a great many things: how to cook, use a sword, make simple tinctures, ride a horse, and...ultimately, to sacrifice anything for family, even your own life. You see, your grandfather gave his life to save mine, and for years, I never fully understood why. But now, with your sister Ophelia and you, my dearest Kana, I understand completely. I hope I never have to prove that love to you in the same way, but know that I would without a moment’s hesitation or regret.”

Owain studied Kana’s face, lulled to sleep by the combined sound of his father’s voice and heartbeat. “One day, I’ll take you home to see them, my boy. Or at least a version of them...it’s kind of a long story. I have no doubt they’ll love you, your sister, and your mother just as much as I adore the three of you. Each of you carries a piece of my heart, as I carry a piece of yours. Together, we are bound by fate and the bonds that we share.” Sliding gently to his feet, Kana held close to his chest, Owain stepped over to the bassinet and lowered the child into it. “But for now, my precious son, dream. Dream of adventures to come, of two worlds at peace at last. Papa will be here to watch over you, so you rest easy, little one.” He ran a hand over Kana’s head, bending in to kiss his son with a whispered, “Sweet dreams, Kana.”

“Is he asleep?” a whisper from the doorway asked, and Owain turned to find Corrin peeking into the room. He nodded at her, and she sighed with relief. “Gods bless...I’m exhausted,” she said, crossing to him.

Owain hummed in agreement and met her at the foot of their bed, drawing her into his arms. “We should both get some rest before he wakes again,” he said, smooching her forehead.

Corrin snuggled into his shoulder, enjoying the moment of closeness she’d lacked from her husband all day, the two of them busy with the children. “Owain?” she said softly after a brief pause.

“Nn?”

“Thank-you. For all your help with Ophelia, and for taking Kana so I could spend some time with her tonight. I know she’s been jealous of all the attention Kana needs from me.” 

“Not a problem, my love,” he said, nuzzling against her. “Kana and I had a man-to-man discussion about dark family secrets.”

She lifted her head and smiled at him. “You’re such a great dad,” she said, petting his cheek, “and a wonderful husband, too. Know that I appreciate and love you with all my heart.”

“Of course, beloved,” Owain said, gripping her chin. “I’m grateful to you for blessing us with two amazing children. Together, they’re almost as phenomenal as you.”

Blushing, Corrin giggled softly. “I love you, Owain.”

“And I you, Corrin. Until the very end of time and beyond.”


	4. Chosen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of how how he hides behind bravado, Corrin corners Odin about his past and why he calls himself a Chosen One. The answer she receives isn't at all what she expected.

_ Corrwain Week 2018 _

Day 4

_ Chosen One _

If you spent enough time around Odin the way Corrin did, you’d hear him say it at least a dozen times. Chosen One, Chosen Hero, Chosen this, Chosen that. It was clearly one of his pet phrases. However, she’d never been able to figure out what he meant by it. Sure, Odin was a little hard to understand in general; most people disregarded him as an absurdity and a waste of their time. Admittedly, at first, Corrin had found him confusing, but the more she got to know him, the more she realized he was actually a very sweet, endearing sort of man, the kind who couldn’t sit still if someone he cared about was in need. His bright and sunny demeanor were a comfort on days she felt down or stressed, and she truly cherished their friendship. Of all the mysteries about Odin (and there were many), though, his insistence on calling himself Chosen puzzled her the most. After all, “chosen,” implied that someone did the choosing, right? Was it just a persona he assumed for fun? A way to make himself sound cooler? She wouldn’t put it past him, to be completely honest.

If asked, Odin would respond he was chosen, “by the gods themselves, of course,” but that seemed like one of his pompous non-answers, to her. He had a habit of deflecting with those, of hiding behind bravado whenever a topic arose that he clearly did not want to discuss. Things like his childhood, his bizarrely-extensive knowledge of swordsmanship, his apprehension around bridges; these were things he very obviously did not want to elaborate on, because he always changed the subject or dashed off with some excuse any time they came up. Of course, she couldn’t fault him for having secrets, but considering she was always so open and honest with him, in a way, it made her sad. She really cared about him—dare she even admit, she  _ loved him _ —so feeling like he didn’t trust her was disheartening.

They were together in the armory today, dealing with a new shipment of inventory, one of Odin’s favorite activities. He always volunteered to help her on delivery days, because it gave him the freedom to babble for hours and name all the new weapons. Corrin was slotting an armful of lances into the proper storage barrel when his usual Chosen Hero banter drew a deep sigh out of her. Odin stopped mid-sentence, and when she turned to him, he was frowning at her, his eyebrows troubled.

“Something the matter, milady?” he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Blinking, Corrin held up a hand in defense. “N-No, I’m fine,” she assured him, which was of course a lie, but admitting she was anxious about how he felt about her wasn’t a topic she wanted to broach at the moment.

“You’re sure? You’ve been awfully quiet today,” Odin pressed, folding his arms. “Have I perhaps said something that upset you?”

Right to the heart of the matter, it seemed. He was surprisingly intuitive today; usually he was a bit dense when it came to reading other people. Corrin chewed the inside of her lip, thinking. “Not at all, Odin, don’t worry,” she said, shaking her head. Pausing for a beat, she reconsidered. To hells with it. “It’s just…”

“Just?” he asked, tilting his head in query when she didn’t elaborate.

Sighing, Corrin fixed him with a firm stare. “You and I, we’re friends, right?”

The question startled him, his entire expression shifting with surprise. “I-I like to think so,” he said. He’d been sitting on the floor beside a large box of Hand Axes, so he stood, straightening his clothes as he continued. “You’re certainly more understanding of me than most others in the army, a trait I typically attribute to comrades.” He closed the distance between them, frowning at her as he stood opposite her. “Why do you ask?”

Corrin fidgeted with the pole of a spear in the barrel beside her, her focus there. “Well, it’s just...I’ve shared a lot with you: how I grew up, my fears, my doubts, my dreams...you know pretty much all of it. But whenever I ask you about things like that, you always sidestep me and launch into some blather to change the subject. And I guess that just makes me kind of...sad.”

“Lady Corrin,” Odin said, his expression hurt, “you think...you think I don’t trust you?” She nodded at the floor, which made his eyebrows knit together. He stared unfocused at the far wall, his frown twitching in a series of movements that seemed to indicate he was having an internal debate. “If…” he said hesitantly, “If I volunteered some things about myself, would you believe me when I say that I trust you more than anyone else?”

“Odin, you don’t have to—”

“Corrin,” he said, taking her hands into his, his expression suddenly very serious, “would it make you happy?”

She stared into his eyes, the silence between them so loud it made her chest ache. Swallowing, she nodded. “Yes. I...Odin, I want to be closer with you, because you’re very important to me. I want to know everything.”

His expression softened, and he glanced down at her hands in his, a sad smile on his lips. “You’re very important to me too, Corrin,” he said, cheeks flushing. He met her eye again, adding, “The truth is, I’m not supposed to say anything, but lately, the thought of lying to you has been eating away at me.”

“What do you mean, ‘not supposed to say anything?’” Corrin asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“I’ll...explain,” he said. Leading her by the hand, he walked over to a pair of stools at a worktable in the back of the room. Once they were seated, Odin laced his fingers together, staring at his hands. “Corrin, do you recall me saying my homeland is far away?” She nodded, and he sighed, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. “I need to clarify just how far away it is. You see, it’s...very far. So far, in fact, that you could say that...it’s another world.”

He let this hang, but if there was meaning in it, Corrin couldn’t find it. “What do you mean, Odin? Like...on another continent?”

“No,” said Odin, sighing again, clearly uncomfortable. “I mean that…” He locked eyes with her, swallowing. “Corrin, it  _ is _ another world. I...I’m from a different world entirely.”

Corrin’s stomach dropped. This wasn’t at all what she’d expected, and a thousand thoughts erupted in her head at the same time. “How...Odin, how is that possible? How did you get here?”

“I’m afraid there are some things about it I can’t say,” he said, wringing his hands, “not because I don’t want to, but because I’m unsure if I can, since they relate to... _ that place _ .”

Her jaw fell, catching his meaning almost instantly. He meant Valla, the hidden kingdom, whose name was cursed, where their true enemy, Anakos, resided. The confusion inside her tripled. “Please...explain what you can, then,” she said, a knot building in her stomach.

“It’s a bit of a long and complicated story, but for the sake of getting to the point for once...I was summoned to this world to help defeat our real enemy. You see, back in my homeworld, we had just obtained peace by defeating a similar enemy, a Fell Dragon, so, in a way, I had experience. We were asked to—”

“We?” Corrin repeated, which made him look up at her. “Others came with you? Who?”

Odin flinched, apparently cursing himself for the slip, and then sighed. “Selena and Laslow came with me,” he said. “Just—don’t tell them I told you. Gods, especially not Selena, she’ll murder me for this…”

“So the three of you came here to help kill a dragon,” Corrin said, hands gripping her knees. “But Odin, you’ve served Leo for two years now. Why are you a retainer if that was your mission?”

“It’s...complicated,” he said, his shoulders drawing in anxiously. “You see, the person who summoned us said he also wanted us to protect his daughter. He never got to tell us her name, though, because we were attacked and had to escape with our lives. He…” Odin paused, swallowing, his woven fingers tensing. “He was only able to tell us we should head to Hoshido to find her, but at the last second, we got word his daughter had been kidnapped and taken to Nohr.”

Corrin froze, eyes suddenly wide. Odin avoided her gaze, his hands clenched tightly together and shoulders hunched, posture screaming anxiety. “Wh...What?” she said in a choked whisper, eyes watering.

“Since we never heard her name, we went to Nohr,” he continued, eyes on the floor. “The only clue we had was King Garon had taken her, so we infiltrated the royal family to see if we could figure out who it was. It wasn’t until you were taken to Hoshido and the truth about you came to light that we figured it out, but by then it was too late. We couldn’t just desert, so we waited, until eventually we joined your group.”

“You’re saying that...my father...my  _ real _ father...summoned you here to protect me?” Corrin said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She sniffed, wiping at them and straightening. “What happened to him? Odin, where is he?”

“I don’t know,” he said, finally looking her in the eye. “He held the enemy off so we could escape. I...I wish I could tell you, Corrin, I truly do.”

They sat in silence after that, Odin clenching and unclenching his hands in nervous habit. This wasn’t at all where she thought this conversation would lead. It was so much, and she still had so many questions.

“I’m sorry,” Odin said suddenly, causing her to look up at him. He was slumped over, his elbows on his thighs and head hanging. “I...I understand if you hate me now for lying to you.”

Corrin’s eyebrows tipped upward. Hate him? That wasn’t possible. Sure, she was startled by all this information, but it didn’t change how she felt about him. With a small smile, she stood, saying, “I could never hate you, Odin.” He glanced up as she framed his shoulders with her hands. “I still have lots of questions, but...you basically just told me that you came from another world to help me. Why would I be angry about that?” Smile warming, she added, “That’s what you mean when you say you’re a Chosen Hero, isn’t it?”

Cheeks pinkening, he nodded. “It serves as a reminder of what’s important,” he said. Hesitating for a beat, he took a breath and locked eyes with her. “But even if I hadn’t been chosen, I’d still want to protect you, Corrin. Because you’ve become the most important person in my life.”

“Odin…” she said softly, blushing.

“Ah, yes...about that,” he said, grinning meekly. “Actually, in order to hide our identities, we were given new names when we came here.”

Blinking, Corrin gaped at him. “So Odin isn’t your real name?”

“I’m afraid not, though I admittedly love the dark mystery of it,” he said wistfully. “My true identity is Owain, son of Lissa, sister of Chrom, the crown Exalt of Ylisse.”

Her jaw fell. “But that would make you…”

“A prince?” said Owain, winking. “True, though in another time from now. I used to bear a Brand that proved my royal lineage on my arm, but that too was taken from me to mask my identity.”

“This is...a lot,” Corrin said, clasping a hand over her forehead, bordering on dizzy from the surge of information.

“I apologize,” he said, smiling sympathetically. “But Corrin...I wanted to tell you all of this because the truth is, I…” He swallowed, steeling his resolve. “Corrin, to me, you’re the one I choose, the...the person I love more than anything. Though I may be chosen, you’re my Chosen One.”

Eyes glassy, a smile curved her lips, and without thinking, she gripped his face and bent in, lips crashing into his. A grunt of surprise answered her, but as she continued to press eager kisses against him, he melted completely into the advance, hands slowly tugging at her hips to bring her into his arms. They traded kiss after kiss, Corrin’s arms circling his neck as she leaned into him. She didn’t know how long they stayed there, releasing all their pent up affection on each other, but when they finally separated, she felt a sense of joy that burst on her face, smile broad and warm.

“I love you, Owain,” she said, cupping his cheek and stroking a thumb against his cheek. He gaped at her, face flooding scarlet, and she tilted her head. “Something wrong?”

“S...Say that again…” he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Hm?”

“My name,” he said, a bit louder this time. “Hearing you say my real name...i-it’s having a powerful effect on me…”

Corrin paused briefly and then giggled with delight. “Owain,” she said, grinning when he shivered and blushed another shade darker, “I want you to be my Chosen Hero. I love you.”

Owain hung his head, his shoulders quaking. “Too...much...my emotions...I might...explode…!”

With another giggle, she tipped his chin upward and leaned in. “Then I guess I’ll just have to say it until you’re used to it.”

“That...might take a while,” he said, tilting into the advance as his lips brushed against hers.

“I’ve got plenty of time,” she said, adding before capturing his lips, “Owain.”


	5. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an afternoon break together, Corrin has an idea to pay respects to their mothers who have passed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely set in Aching Blood's canon again. UwU

_ Corrwain Week 2018 _

Day 5

_ Mother _

“I have returned for our afternoon respite, my love,” Owain said as he entered through their bedroom door, closing it behind him.

Corrin stood at the dresser, apparently working on something atop it, and she smiled at her husband as he crossed the room to her. “Welcome home, dear,” she said.

“Have you found the hours without me unbearable?” he asked with a toothy grin, which widened as she giggled in response. He hugged her from behind and smooched her cheek, adding, “I’ve looked forward to this reunion all morning.”

“I missed you too, dear,” Corrin laughed, turning into a proper kiss.

“What are you up to, beloved?” Owain asked, finally noticing the assortment of items on top of their dresser: two small jars, a pair of candles, a bundle of incense and a holder, several sheets of paper, an ink pot and quill, an empty picture frame, and a handful of tiny white flowers.

“Hinoka was telling me about Hoshidan traditions today,” Corrin explained. “Apparently in Hoshido, it’s common to have a shrine at home for those in your family who’ve passed on, so you can pay your respects to them. So I thought I’d make something like that for my mother.”

Owain paused, expression thoughtful, and then he smiled softly. “That’s a lovely sentiment, Corrin. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”

“I hope so,” she said, returning an almost nervous smile. “I sadly don’t remember a lot about her, but I know that she loved me very dearly. I wanted to have a daily reminder of her, so I’ll never forget her sacrifice. After all, it’s because of her that I’m standing here today.”

Nodding, Owain pecked his lips against her cheek. “Then I owe her my gratitude as well. Without her, I wouldn’t have you beside me.”

“I’m sure she would have loved you,” Corrin said, turning to the side again to smooch him.

“You think so?”

“Absolutely,” she said, kissing him a second time. “My mother wanted me to be happy, no matter what choices I made. And because of you, I’m the happiest woman alive.”

He nuzzled her nose, grinning. “A sentiment I echo, beloved,” he said. They paused for a beat, Corrin returning to her shrine preparations and Owain resting his chin on her shoulder. Biting at his lip, he said, “Say, Corrin...do you think that maybe I could…”

“I already got the extra materials for you to make one for Lissa, too,” Corrin said with a placid smile, sliding a page to the side for him.

“Have I mentioned you’re an amazing wife?” he said, giving her a squeeze.

“Hee, you have, but it’s worth repeating,” she said as he joined her at the tabletop.

They worked together in peaceful industry. Corrin stated portraits were typically used but that names written on the page could work just as well. After a failed attempt at a crude drawing of Lissa, Owain agreed that was probably smartest, noting his doodle was probably more insulting than honoring. They decided for the sake of simplicity to combine their efforts on one page, including their fathers’ names as well for good measure. Once the ink was dry, Corrin framed the page and set it in the center of their dresser, the two candles set inside the jars flanking either side of it. She lit the candles and a stick of incense, placing the holder before the frame and laying the flowers there as well. With all that settled, they held hands, sharing a brief moment of silence before the small tribute.

“Mother would have loved you, too, Corrin,” Owain said softly, his thumb stroking against the back of her palm. “Father, too. I’m sure they’d be shocked someone as incredible as you married their dork of a son.”

“Hush,” Corrin said, squeezing his hand, grinning as he chuckled at her.

“Mother may have teased me for my habits, but deep down, she always accepted and loved me for who I was,” he said with a tender smile. “She and Father gave me the best childhood possible, considering the circumstances of everything.” He paused for a long moment, staring at the frame with half-lidded eyes. “I miss them.”

Corrin rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her to pull her close, leaning his head against hers. “I know it isn’t the same, but you’ll still see a version of them when we go home to Ylisse, right?”

Owain hummed, nodding against her. “True. I’m sorry, I should be grateful, considering we can’t say the same for you.”

“That’s all right,” Corrin said, curling an arm around his back in a returned half-hug. “It’s because of you I found out about my real father. Even though I have no memories of him, I know he loved me enough to search through time for help. He brought you to me. I’m grateful for that knowledge. Even though I’ll never see him, my mother, or my step-father Sumeragi again, I’m blessed for their sacrifices. That’s enough for me.”

Turning into her, Owain pulled her into his arms, and they embraced quietly, his hand cupping the back of her head. After a long pause, he leaned back, smiling at her. “Hey, have I ever told you the story about how Mother and I ran into a bear while we were camping one summer?”

“Goodness, no, you haven’t,” Corrin said with a chuckle, grinning. “I’m sure that was quite the experience.”

“We were gathering firewood when we came across its path. I’d never heard Mother scream like that in my life, it was kind of funny,” he said, teeth flashing. “I was only six at the time, and she scooped me over her shoulder and ran full-pelt back to camp to find Father.”

Giggling, Corrin encircled his neck with her arms. “I’m sure she was more afraid for your safety than her own.”

“Heh, you’re probably right. Everything she and Father did was to keep me safe, until the very end.” His face fell at the thought, but he smiled encouragingly at Corrin when she placed a hand on his cheek for comfort. “It’s like you said, beloved: I’m blessed for their sacrifices. After all, without them, I wouldn’t be here with you, which is a tragedy I don’t even want to fathom.”

They drew together for a kiss, foreheads resting together afterward. “Owain?” Corrin asked after a beat of silence.

“Nn?”

“Do you have any more stories like that? I’d love to hear them. I may not remember much, but I can tell you what I can about my Mother, too.” She smiled, eyes lidding with affection. “I think that would be a good use of our time together, don’t you?”

Beaming, he kissed her forehead. “Absolutely,” he agreed.

They spent the remainder of their break on their couch, cuddled together to trade stories about their parents. When their hour was up, they extinguished the candles by the shrine, sharing a smile of appreciation with held hands in front of it. Though they’d never see the people who brought them both into the world again, they both felt just a little bit closer to them. Hand in hand, they headed for the doorway, back to their duties for the day. The door to their bedroom closed with a soft click, wisps of smoke still curling in the air from the incense.


	6. Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin has never been a morning person, so early AM classes at Nohr U are a struggle to attend on time. Thankfully, she has an amazing boyfriend to call her every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in a College AU I would like to explore more thoroughly one day.

_ Corrwain Week 2018 _

Day 6

_ Modern AU _

With unforgiving volume, Corrin’s phone clamored on the bedside table, and with practiced precision, a hand slipped out from beneath the blankets and slid the alarm notification off. Once that was accomplished, the hand retreated to the warmth again, and all was still.

An hour later, the phone sounded again, this time a high-energy rock song from an anime she and Owain were working their way through, and her sleep-addled mind recognized it was his ringtone. Retrieving the phone, she brought it to her ear in her cave of comfort, mumbling a groggy, “Hello?”

“‘But we are spirits of another sort: I with the morning's love have oft made sport, and, like a forester, the groves may tread, even till the eastern gate, all fiery-red, opening on Neptune with fair blessed beams, turns into yellow gold his salt green streams,’” Owain’s voice quoted on the other end with dramatic tambour.

Her brow furrowed for a moment, and then with a yawn, she replied, “A Midsummer Night’s Dream, and there’s no way you remembered all that off the top of your head, you Googled it.”

“Ha! The lady questions my knowledge of the Bard!” he replied with challenge in his voice. “‘The lady doth protest too much, methinks.’”

“That’s an easy one, Hamlet,” Corrin said, snuggling against the pillow in her arms. “Babe, not that I don’t love you testing my photographic memory, but is there a reason for this AM Shakespeare quiz?”

“Your World Lit class starts at nine, right?”

“Nn, yeah, so?”

“Look at the clock, babe.”

Corrin turned the phone out to look at the screen, and hers eyes widened at the 8:21 that greeted her. “Oh gods!” she yelped, flinging back the covers and stumbling out of bed. She hastily turned on speaker phone and set the device on top of the dresser as she yanked open a drawer. “Owain, I’m so sorry, I’m going to make you late! Go on without me!”

“Nonsense, my love,” Owain said as Corrin fumbled out of her pajamas. “The professor isn’t expecting me until nine, as well. I scheduled it that way so we could walk together every day, remember?”

“But you just got this junior TA position, Owain, I don’t want you to get in trouble,” she continued as she crammed her foot into a white pair of leggings, losing her footing in the process and falling over sideways on the bed.

“Corrin, relax, we have plenty of time,” he assured her, tone warm and comforting. “Now then, what’s your ETA?”

“Uhhh, give me...fifteen minutes?” Corrin said as she layered on a shirt to go under the navy sweater dress she’d selected in the rush.

“So you were still in bed when I called, huh?” he asked, voice indicating his sly smile.

“Yes, sorryyy…” she groaned, stuffing her feet into a pair of socks. “I slept through my alarm again.”

“I’ll just call you from now on, babe.”

“You don’t have to do that, I’m not a child, Owain.”

“‘Time travels in divers paces with divers persons,’ my love. While you struggle under the morning’s influence, I feast upon it.”

“As You Like It, and Owain, you already do enough for me,” Corrin flustered as she collected the phone and headed for the bathroom. Thankfully, neither of her roommates were present, so she could occupy it without any wait.

“Really, babe, it’s completely fine,” said Owain. “I’m already awake, anyway, and I want to be able to walk you to class.”

Sighing as she turned on the warm water, Corrin relented, “Fine. But only if it’s not a bother to you.”

“Not in the slightest. See you in a few.”

The phone call ended with a beep, and Corrin sighed with a small smile. Honestly, Owain was stubbornly altruistic, but she supposed that’s what made him such a good boyfriend. Reaching for her face cleanser, she set about preparing for the day.

It was only the second week in the second semester of her first year at Nohr U, so she was still adjusting to the new schedule. Her first semester had been a bit harder to settle into, but meeting Owain was a fair trade off. He was one of Leo’s roommates and a third year like her brother, who had skipped a few grades in elementary and therefore started college ahead of her despite the fact he was younger. A Literature major like her, Owain’s advice proved academically useful to her, but more than that, his charm and their mutual interests made him a fast friend. Corrin had been ill as a child and was therefore tutored at home the bulk of her life, only gaining permission to enter university because her adoptive father Garon was the dean, so truthfully, Owain was the first real friend she’d ever had. Her eldest brother Xander taught at the college as well, and her older sister Camilla had just completed her masters, aiming for a doctorate next, intending to teach also. Leo’s pursuit of history meant he most likely would teach one day, too, and Elise, though still in high school, expressed interest in teaching music. Though Corrin was adopted, she was still expected to follow in this dynasty. Her photographic memory of books made literature an easy choice of major, with a minor in philosophy to round things out and because it interested her.

Owain also came from a dynasty of sorts, though not in education. Back in his home of Ylisse, his family owned and operated an extremely prestigious hospital. His uncle Chrom was the chief of medicine, his wife Robin, a former leader at Plegia Insurance, heading the business side of operations. Their daughter, Owain’s cousin Lucina, was already in medical school, and their son Morgan was a freshman in college for the same route, as he was eighteen like Corrin. Owain’s mother Lissa was also in the family business, as the head nurse of their cancer wing, and his father Stahl was the lead pharmacist in the hospital, he himself coming from a family of them dating back to apothecary times. It had been quite a shock, then, when Owain expressed a desire to attend Nohr U, so far away from home, because of its proximity to the famed Cyrkensia theater district. Minoring in theater, Owain had dreams of becoming a stage actor and writer, like the famed Shakespeare, whom he idolized and quoted constantly. Thankfully, Owain’s parents fully supported his dreams; without that support, Corrin would never have met him.

Their friendship slowly matured into something deeper over the course of the Fall semester. Corrin had never been in love before, and though she never intended for it to happen, she fell for Owain pretty easily. By the beginning of December, they spent every moment they weren’t in classes together, playing video games, watching anime, sharing meals, just generally enjoying each other’s company. She felt so comfortable when she was with him, her nerves eased in his presence. It had surprised no one when they finally became a couple, though Corrin was admittedly shocked when Owain confessed. Being with him made her so happy, and though they were still a relatively new couple, she felt closer to him than anyone else.

Once she’d gathered her things, Corrin stepped into a black pair of boots, retrieving her woolen hat by the door and bracing for the cold. The January wind was bitter against her cheeks, and she burrowed her face into the turtleneck of the cable-knit dress she wore. The apartment complex she and Owain lived in was just off campus, about a ten minute walk from her door to her first class of the day. This semester, Owain served as a teacher’s assistant to the Lit department head for credit hours, so he started his day in the same building as her, meaning they could walk together. As she approached their meeting spot at the gate of the complex, she spotted him, dressed warmly for the weather in boots, jeans, a thick mustard-colored coat, a red infinity scarf, and a knit beanie. In his hands was a cardboard drink holder, three cups of coffee, branded with the campus coffee shop’s logo, slotted into it.

“You went all the way for coffee and back?” Corrin asked as she approached.

“Ordered ahead in the app,” Owain said, shaking his phone in his hand to indicate it. “It was ready when I got there. I figured I had the time while I was waiting, and I texted my professor to get his order, too.” He beamed at her, offering the tray to her. “For you, milady.”

“I appreciate it, babe, but you didn’t have to,” she said, taking the coffee and sipping at it. The sweetness and warmth of the latte were a comfort, and she sighed contentedly after the first sip.

“And there it is, the smile that stole my heart,” he said, winking at her. “Money well spent.”

With a giggle, she took his hand, and they set out for the crosswalk to the university. “Seriously, Owain, you’re always doing things like this for me,” she said. “Buying me coffee, calling me in the morning, texting me reminders...you’re spoiling me too much, you know.”

“If anything, I’m not spoiling you enough, my love,” he said with a warm grin.

“And why’s that?” she asked, eyebrows rising.

“Because I love making you happy.”

His smile at this statement radiated affection, and she blushed, beaming back at him. “I’m happy just being with you, Owain,” Corrin said, giving his hand a squeeze. “You don’t have to go out of your way for that.”

“Oh, but my beloved, I’m only doing what makes me happy as well,” Owain countered. He stopped their progression, smiling softly at her. Cupping her cheek with a hand, he recited, “‘My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.’”

He leaned in and kissed her, the warmth of his lips a mercy in the chilly weather. Corrin grinned shrewdly at him as they parted. “That one’s Romeo and Juliet,” she said.

“Correct as always, beloved,” Owain said, pecking her nose. Offering her his arm, he said, “Shall we?”

Linking arms, they continued onward toward the Literature building. After a brief moment, Corrin quipped, “You remember, of course, that Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy, in which the lovers die at the end?”

“Shh, don’t ruin the sentiment,” he replied, retrieving his own coffee from the holder and taking a sip.

With a bark of laughter, Corrin nuzzled into his shoulder. “I love you, you dork.”


	7. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after their first time, Corrin and Owain set off to lunch to tell her family they're engaged. The "missing" wedding scene in the Prologue of "Here in Paradise With You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm VERY sorry this is so late; the past few weeks have been stressful, and I needed to take some self-care time. Even though it's late, I hope you enjoy.

_ Corrwain Week 2018 _

Day 7

_ Wedding _

Limbs still tingling with afterglow, Corrin and Owain walked hand in hand down the ramp of the treehouse, headed toward the mess hall. Today had been eventful for the couple: their first real date, Owain’s marriage proposal, and then their first time in bed as lovers. However, the most nerve-wracking part still lay ahead.

“Gods, I hope my siblings don’t make this a huge ordeal,” Corrin sighed, leaning into Owain’s shoulder as they crossed the lawn.

“I’m sure we can expect some sort of celebratory reaction,” Owain said as he released her hand to hook an arm around her shoulders.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” she said with an exhausted expression.

“Why shouldn’t they, though?” he asked, beaming at her. “Is not our love worthy of the greatest of exaltations? After all, the Princess of Fate and Scion of Legend have vowed to share eternity together—such a union demands pageantry!”

With an adoring chuckle, Corrin sighed again. “I suppose you have a point.”

“Of course! However, I’ll happily champion a reasonable amount of pageantry that doesn’t vex my beloved’s anxiety,” he said, smooching her temple.

“You’re the best, you know that?” she said, grinning at him.

“Such praise is music to my ears, beloved.”

The mess hall was already crowded when they arrived, a din of chatter and silverware scraping against plates overpowering the room. Fingers clenching in Odin’s hand, Corrin weaved between tables, exchanging pleasantries when addressed, until they arrived at a table in the back, where Ryoma and Xander sat together, deep in conversation. They both turned as the couple approached, hailing them.

“Ah, Corrin, Odin! Back from your morning date, I see,” Xander said with a pleasant smile.

“You two are welcome to join us,” Ryoma said, indicating a vacant spot at the table.

“Actually, there’s something I need to tell you both,” Corrin said, nervously wringing her hands.

Xander and Ryoma smiled attentively as Corrin spoke, the clamor of lunchtime continuing around them. Their eyes widened in response to her news, and, exchanging a glance, they nodded at one another before standing in unison.

“Attention, everyone!” Ryoma called in a commanding tone. “We have an announcement!”

A hush fell over the hall as all eyes turned toward the pair of royals. Adjacent to them, Corrin had a hand over her eyes as she hung her head, Odin nervously shifting his feet with a shy smile beside her. Grinning broadly, Xander addressed the room. “It is with great pleasure that we formally announce the engagement of our dear sister Corrin to her partner, Odin.” A roar of approval answered them, a few wolf whistles and scattered applause intermingled within. Xander raised a hand to call for quiet, and the room went still again. “While it’s true that given our current circumstances, we can’t host a proper wedding, Prince Ryoma and I unanimously agree that a ceremony must be held.”

“Wait, what?” Corrin said, head shooting upward. “Xander, no.  _ No _ . That’s really not necessary.”

“Of course it is,” Ryoma interjected. “In order for the marriage to be official in both Hoshido and Nohr, it has to be properly sanctioned. Who better to do so than both country’s crown royals?”

“Please, Ryoma, we didn’t do this for anyone else,” Corrin pleaded, cheeks blushing darker by the second.

“That may be true, but you’re a princess and the leader of our army,” Xander contended, grinning shrewdly at her. “Not to mention our beloved younger sister. That’s more than enough to warrant a celebration.”

“And the two of you kept your relationship secret for so long that it’s only natural we’d want to celebrate your union,” said Ryoma, mirroring Xander’s smirk.

Corrin looked between her two brothers, sputtering protests, when a hand slipped into hers, and turning, she faced Odin. His cheeks were equally flushed, but his smile was encouraging, and a squeeze of her hand communicated the, “It’ll be okay,” he didn’t speak. With a huffed sigh, she smiled back at him. “All right,” she said, not taking her eyes away from Odin, “do what you want. Not like you’ll listen to me, anyway.”

Mingled laughter and cheers replied to the quip, and a buzz of chatter filled the interim as Ryoma and Xander instructed Odin and Corrin to stand more centered in the room. Once they were arranged, facing each other with hands held, the two princes stood just behind them in a mock-imitation of a proper altar ceremony. When Ryoma brought his fist to his mouth to clear his throat, a sizzle of shushing in the crowd brought silence to the hall.

“In Hoshido, tradition dictates that a bride be handed into her groom’s care,” Ryoma began. “However, knowing Corrin as I do, knowing the strong woman she is, such tradition feels almost insulting to her character.” A smattering of chuckles gave him pause before he continued. “That said, as her brother, I’m grateful she’s found someone who appreciates her strength, who brings her joy in these dark times. I wish you both a lifetime filled with love, laughter, and peace. Know that if ever you need me, I am here to support you both, always.” He nodded at the couple with a tender smile, then he turned to Xander.

Taking a small step forward, Xander said, “Nohrians have a similar tradition of passing on daughters to their husbands, but I too agree that’s a custom unworthy of our brave Little Princess.” Corrin covered her face with a hand and groaned as the audience tittered. “Corrin, despite the circumstances of how it happened, it was my privilege to watch you grow into the woman you are today. And Odin, in the two years you’ve served my brother Leo, I’ve seen you demonstrate fierce loyalty and diligence above all else. I have no doubt that you’ll be just as devoted to your wife, and it is with that I offer you both my blessing for happiness.”

Corrin wiped at her eyes with the heel of her palm, sniffing. “Thank-you both, that was lovely,” she said. “So...is that all?”

“Unless the two of you would like to exchange your own vows,” Ryoma said, grinning at the couple.

Corrin turned back to Odin, and the way his face lit up told her he wouldn’t skip an opportunity to speak. Sighing, she hung her head, a smile dimpling her cheeks. “Okay, dear, go ahead.”

The crowd of onlookers chuckled, but a handful grimaced, fearing a never-ending monologue from the dark mage as he cleared his throat. Sensing this unease, Odin said, “Knowing my reputation precedes me, I’ll endeavor to keep this brief.” Genuine laughter answered this, including a chorus of derisive guffaws from Laslow, Selena, Leo, and Niles. Odin waited for the reaction to die down before continuing. “Life...hasn’t always been kind to me,” he said, smiling softly down at their joined hands. “I’ve done my best to take it in stride, to not let life’s dark tempest pull me under. Not many people really understand me, but I try not to let it bother me. I accept my fate as the odd one out.” Odin locked eyes with Corrin, grin widening at the sad smile she gave him. “But you, my dragonlily...you’re the light for which I’ve searched the world over to find. I know I can be difficult to be with, but you always treat me with not only patience but acceptance. I promise you that I’ll endeavor every day for the rest of my life to show you how grateful I am for that. My love for you is infinite, Corrin, a bottomless well that you can call upon whenever you have need. As long as I’m alive, you’ll never be alone again.”

Stunned silence followed. No one could believe what they’d just heard. Sure, they expected maybe some I love yous and comparing Corrin in some obscure metaphor, maybe even a shouted declaration of affection or two. The heartfelt, tenderly-spoken speech clashed with Odin’s perceived persona. Was this really the same guy who babbled on about dark incantations and fell spirits of the night and gave weapons ridiculous names like Skyfire Poker? A few in the audience were immune to the dumbstruck silence, though: Laslow and Selena, who shared a knowing smile and held hands, already aware of their childhood friend’s ability for depth; Leo, who folded his arms with an impressed grin, having tested Odin’s sincerity the day prior; and Camilla, who had a hand over her heart and a finger daubing one eye, since she never doubted the earnesty of Odin’s love for Corrin for a moment.

Corrin wiped tears from her cheeks, grin splitting her face as she sniffled. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you go first. How can I possibly top that?” Odin joined the group in their chuckle to the remark, and he raised a hand to clear a stray tear that dangled from her chin. Their eyes met, and Corrin tilted her head just slightly, beaming at him. “I’m not nearly as good at this as you are, but here goes,” she said, squaring her shoulders. “Odin, when we first met, you definitely made an impression. I can’t say now if it was entirely positive, but at the very least, you were interesting, and it was for that reason that I remembered you when you joined my group. It wasn’t always smooth sailing with you, but as our relationship deepened, I saw bits of you emerge that I hadn’t noticed at first. Underneath all that charisma of yours, you’re a very kind-hearted person, who’d sacrifice anything for a friend. Some may not believe it, but you’re also a good listener, and you actually have pretty good advice when I’m having doubts or need a problem solved. More than anything, though, I’m grateful that you’re  _ you _ , Odin. You’re unapologetically original, and I love every facet of you. You bring me so much joy every single day, and I honestly can’t think how I’ve been living all this time without you. I love you, Odin, quirks and all. I look forward to appreciating you for the rest of my life.”

Odin bit the inside of his lip, blinking back tears that glazed his eyes. Quite a few in the audience shared that emotion, stray sniffles scattered amongst the crowd. Sakura and Elise wiped tears as they smiled at each other, Hinoka aggressively fanned her eyes in a failed attempt not to cry, and Camilla clutched at her heart with both hands as she sobbed on Hinoka’s shoulder. Takumi and Leo shared a glance and a grin, both too happy for their sister to hide behind pride, and Xander and Ryoma were nodding at each other just behind the couple. Even Jakob, who stood on one wall beside Felicia as she dried her eyes on the hem of her apron, spared a small smile, his eyes closing.

“Thank-you, both of you, for sharing that with us,” Xander said after a moment of silence. “Without further ado, though, I believe we’ve delayed lunch long enough.”

“Though there is one more tradition we need observe,” Ryoma said with a chuckle.

Odin blinked, not understanding at first, but Corrin nodded at her brothers, grin broad. Framing Odin’s cheeks, she yanked him toward her and smothered his lips, ignoring the whoops and cheers of the crowd’s response. When she pulled back and grinned slyly at him, Odin huffed a chuckle and, in retaliation, hauled her into his arms to kiss her again, which led to even more jeering from the audience. They were both laughing as they broke apart, cheeks flushed and smiles filled with joy. As shouts for an evening feast rang out, Corrin laced her fingers in Odin’s, who squeezed back in return. She’d imagined what her wedding would be like many times while growing up, as most people did, and even though this hadn’t matched any scenario she’d conceived, it was perfect in its imperfection. Odin pecked his lips against her forehead, and she beamed at him. This was the happiest day of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you SO MUCH for reading and to any one who participated in this event! This ship deserves a lot more love, so I wanted to host a fun event for them. See you all next year for Corrwain Week 2019? :D
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @sakumodoesstuff and on Tumblr @sakumosowainthirst!


End file.
